The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of a mango plant, botanically known as Mangifera indica L. of the Anacardiaceae family, and hereinafter referred to by the variety denomination ‘NOA’.
The new Mangifera indica L. variety ‘NOA’ is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventors, Uri Lavi, Eli Tomer, David Saada, and Yuval Cohen at the Volcani Center, Bet Dagan, Israel. The objective of the breeding program was to develop a new, late ripening, Mangifera indica L. variety with attractive fruit shape and color, excellent internal quality and low amount of fiber.
The new Mangifera indica L. variety ‘NOA’ originated from open pollination of the Mangifera indica L. variety ‘SHELLY’ (registered, Israel Plant Breeders' Rights registration No. 2549; European CPVO Grant No. 21160) in the inventors' collection in 1995 in the Volcani Center, Bet Dagan, Israel. The new Mangifera indica L. ‘NOA’ was observed and selected by the inventors within the progeny of this open pollination in a controlled environment in 2001 in the Volcani Center, Bet Dagan, Israel.
Asexual propagation of the new Mangifera indica L. variety by grafting onto Mangifera indica L. rootstock ‘13/1’ (unpatented) was first performed in May 2002 in the Volcani Center, Bet Dagan, Israel, and has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new variety is firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual propagation. The new variety propagates true-to-type.